


flies from thee, soon she shall follow

by merripestin



Series: Give Me, Oh Queen [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry.  Just, the Doctor walking in like that, it's like — being caught by your dad <i>and</i> your teacher and —"</p>
            </blockquote>





	flies from thee, soon she shall follow

Peri peeks into their room. "Hi."

Erimem waits.  Stone-faced.

"Okay, I sort of panicked.  Sorry.  Just, the Doctor walking in like that, it's like — being caught by your dad _and_ your teacher and —"

"You were ashamed."

"Well, embarrassed.  But not about — I mean, me and Kathy sat on the sofa and watched the whole Royal Wedding thing.  Totally ga-ga. Now here's me with a _pharoah_.  I mean, pharoah trumps prince any day.   _You_ I'm proud of.  Just... not being caught bare-assed by a Time Lord."

She steps in, pointedly locks the door.

When Erimem kisses her,  Peri's reaction is shameless.


End file.
